This invention relates to yarn winding machines and the like, and in particular it refers to improved yarn guide support and drive systems, so as to improve working conditions and to simplify the construction of the yarn winding machines.
The winding machines currently in use essentially comprise a support frame provided with a plurality of spindles rotatably supported and longitudinally aligned on the two sides of the machine; the spindles are driven to rotate at the same time by a tangential belt drive system.
During spindle rotation, the yarn is wound and distributed on the bobbins of each individual spindle by yarn guide system supported by a vertically movable frame, which extends the full length of the winding machine.
Such a solution, which contemplates the use of a single frame for the support of all the yarn guides of the machine, involves notable constructional and functional problems, due to the increased complexity of the stucture and the limits consequent to the considerable weight of the yarn guide supporting frame, which must be guided and maintained in rapid reciprocating motion. The large size of the yarn guide frame, and the elastic deformations which it can undergo can also cause problems and defects in winding the yarn on the bobbins. Moreover, becausde of the difficulty in reciprocating the whole yarn guide support frame, the spindle rotation speed, and thus the productivity of the machine is consequently limited. All things considered, the yarn guide support and drive system of current bobbin winding machines is the element which strongly conditions the work capacity of the machine itself.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved yarn winding machine provided with an yarn guide system which allows the work speed of the machine to be increased considerably, while also ensuring regular winding and accurate distribution of the yarn on the individual bobbins.
A further object of this invention is to provide a winding machine as related above, by means of which it is possible to perform winding of yarn on the bobbins by causing the spindles to rotate at speeds at least two or three times greater than those currently used, thus increasing the productivity of the machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a winding machine of simplified construction, in which the use of the common yarn guide support frame is completely eliminated and in which two superimposed bobbins may be disposed on a same spindle.